Dragon Tales
by JFox101
Summary: 5 year old Harry gets a present from his not so bad aunt petunia, and inside was a dragon scale! Join Harry and his dragon friends as they explore the world around them and discover dark disturbing things about Harrys past OrdHarry brotherly relationship


**Chapter 1: Welcome to Dragon Land**

5 Year old Harry James Potter was a very lonely child indeed. His own family hated him, his whale of a cousin kept other children from him, he felt totally isolated and cousin was currently eating a large bowl of strawberry ice cream while watching Harry scrub the kitchen floors by hand.

"Clean it up Freak." Dudley said purposefully dumping a spoonful onto the floor. Harry scowled. No wonder _Aunt_Petunia scowls so much when she's cleaned the floor and the whale tracks mud in, this is hard. Harry thought bitterly as he crawled over on his knees with the bucket of cleanser and scrubbed away. He felt something icy cold on his neck.

Bastard! Harry thought.

"Mum! The freak made my ice cream fall while he was cleaning!" Dudley called his mother, a horse like woman with the nosiness of a 70 year old.

Aunt Petunia came in with a frown on her face as she saw her nephew scrubbing and Dudley laughing at the sight of ice cream in his hair. He wasn't even near the table leg. She realized. It was too deliberate.

"Boy, go wash up, I'll finish the kitchen today." She snapped as to not sound comforting. Harry looked up at her with disbelieving eyes. So much like Lily's. She thought sadly. "Now!" She shouted and Harry hurried up to the upstairs bath to wash. After finishing up Harry's work and getting Dudley more ice cream, she was carrying a box to Harry's cupboard, she hadn't wanted to put her only nephew there but her overbearing husband insisted he be kept as downtrodden as possible to squash that unnaturalness out of him. She hated the way he was treated in all honesty, but she loved her husband and her son. She found this box at an estate sale from an elderly neighbor's home. She thought Harry might like it as it was highly colored and had small carvings of dragons all around the top edge of the box. She couldn't open it for some reason however. So while the boys where at primary school and Vernon at work, she managed to pry open a floorboard under his cot in his "room" and left the box on his pillow with a note.

"I truly am sorry Harry, I wish I hadn't let this get so far." Harry heard Aunt Petunia say as he was coming to the staircase after his bath. She started up the stairs to get ready for Uncle Vernon's party tonight.

"Your dinner's on the table, finish it quickly and grab a soda from the refrigerator, I'll tell Vernon I offered a neighbor something to drink." She said quietly as he passed her. Harry stared as she walked into the Master Bedroom and closed the door but silently thanked her as he quickly ate his two bologna and cheese sandwiches then quickly grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge. He was to be out of site for this gathering of Uncle Vernon's work partners and so he would be in his cupboard from 5 in the evening, to the next morning. He opened the door, and quietly crept into his cupboard as Uncle Vernon entered the house.

Harry quietly sat down as his uncle trotted up the stairs with a spring in his step. When he heard the Master Bedroom door close upstairs he unfolded the note.

_Harry,_

_I found this at the Estate Sale of old Mrs. Pennyfeather's home. According to her sister she found this on one of her :"traveling the world" trips. As Vernon doesn't approve of things like dragon's I thought perhaps you'd appreciate this more than Dudley as his father's drilled this disapproval into him. _

_Aunt Petunia_

Harry heard the little peeper that allowed extra light and a little view from the door snap shut. Harry examined the beautiful box. From the gold plated lid, to the distinctive dragon carvings along the rim of the lid. "Wow." He whispered as he heard the doorbell ring. Suddenly the lid opened and a strange glow emitted from its insides. Harry's eyes widened as he opened it all the way and what looked like a golden scale sat inside. "Wowee." He said excitedly. He picked up the golden scale. There was something written on the scale;

"I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons, in a land apart." Harry read outloud, but in a whispered tone. The dragon's on the lid started glowing and came to life! "Oh my!" He said in shock as the dragon shadows circled around him and suddenly, with a flash, he was gone.

Harry came to in some kind of bizarre forest with mushrooms growing out of trees. Very colorful mushrooms at that, shades of violet, pink, blue, even a handsome shade of red with white polka dots. He walked through the forest in amazement still clutching the scale closely. He heard chirping. Suddenly, musical notes with wings floated in the air around him.

"Huh?" He asked no one in particular. "Birds?" He asked out loud in confusion. He heard the musical notes tweet in harmony.

"Oh I get it!" He giggled. "Songbirds!" The Songbirds bowed at him and flew off.

"I don't think I'm in Surrey anymore." Harry said in shock as he came upon a field of giant multi colored mushrooms. In the distance he saw figures flying in the sky but couldn't quite make out what they where.

**To Be Continued...**

**Just a fun fic I thought of. The song _Once Upon a December_ from the movie _Anastasia _will make an appearance in a chapter where Harry sees his dragon friends with their parents on Parents Day. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
